Unthinkable
by Miss Whoniverse
Summary: War breaks out between the pack and the Cullens. The unthinkable occurs, and without giving away the story I can tell you that it is a JxB because I love that ship! Even if you don't, you should enjoy this. Not a story really - a long AU scene. Enjoy :D
1. Fighting and Dying

**I just had this idea growing like a bamboo plant in my mind, and it was just one of my frequent daydreams (I have so many that if I wrote them all, I would be writing for years on end. And since I get more every day, I'd be writing long after I was dead) but it ended up getting so detailed and complex that I just had to make it real. Depending on how many reviews I get; how well it is received, I might make it a series. I have always had a thing for BxJ stories. He's so yummy XD**

**Jasper POV**

We fought ferociously with the pack. It had been just another night; coming out to train with the wolves, practicing for the next time we were undoubtedly attacked by a rogue pack or some sadistic vampires who wanted to kill Bella. We trained like this once a month. We knew all the wolves' weaknesses – but they knew ours.

And our biggest one? Bella.

Backtracking. We had come out as usual to train and fight, when Edward gasped suddenly, and automatically locked his arms around Bella as he glared at the wolves (the pack had grown to eleven strong, powerful wolves) in shock and disbelief. I saw Sam, the obvious leader, shoot a glance at Jacob. My power kicked in and I cringed at the overwhelming guilt, sadness, and fury that Jacob was feeling. Immense hate was directed at the whole pack, but especially Sam. I turned to Edward, but as soon as the question was formed in my mind, he answered.

"They are wiping us out because they don't want any more trouble with vampires ever. After James and Victoria, they know the Volturi will be worse. They think if they kill us it will erase the problem. They decided that they need to kill Bella as well since she is one of us," explained Edward furiously. He hissed quietly. "Jacob is furious. He agrees to a point, but nothing would make him want to kill Bella."

I glanced at Jacob and he was staring at Bella in longing and incredible, incredible guilt and sadness. I cringed slightly and Alice patted my arm.

Sam howled, and we all tensed. All pretences of friendliness were gone. Even ever-diplomatic Carlisle was looking murderous. We all crouched and fanned ourselves instinctively into a loose circle around Bella, and Edward who was clutching her.

Without warning, the fight began.

That's how we came to be fighting ferociously with the pack. Sadly, we were losing, and things were starting to look more than a little desperate. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Bella being pushed roughly against a tree by Edward who was frantically ducking out and striking at the two werewolves attacking him, then flicking back to Bella. He shot several furtive glances back to her as he fought. She was staring mutely at him, and the werewolves who I recognised as Paul and Leah.

Bella was feeling fear and betrayal. I had a sudden urge to pull her into my arms and comfort her. I shook my head; brotherly love, I told myself. Edward was too preoccupied with the fight to notice my thoughts and for that I was grateful.

I tried unsuccessfully to turn my attention back to the fight, but my attention kept unconsciously wavering back to Bella. Then everything was gone, replaced by the image in front of me. Carlisle was being torn to shreds by three wolves as Esme screamed for him desperately. She was attacked from behind by Sam and ripped apart. I shrieked in agony and went forwards intending to crush every bone in Sam's body, my fury electrifying my legs and clenching my muscles. Then I heard another keening and I whipped around.

Emmett had just been shredded by the same wolves that had destroyed Carlisle. Rosalie's immense agony at that overflowed her being and she lost herself. She was a blur even to my sight as she ripped the wolf's head from his body and disgusting blood spurted all over her. She screamed again as Jacob pinned her and wrecked her. My sister was being pulled apart before my eyes.

Then it was my turn. Jared and Embry were hurtling towards me. I braced myself and glanced for Alice. She was snapping Quil's neck with savage satisfaction, then she turned to me in horror and also flew towards me. I returned my attention to Jared and swept out of his way, lashing out to his neck with my foot as he barrelled past. It snapped, and I leapt over him to do the same to Embry. He had not been much of a challenge.

Alice joined me and we both turned towards Edward and Bella. We both screamed at the same time.

Edward had defeated Leah and Paul against all odds, but Jacob and Sam had forced him from the edge of the trees and he clutched Bella behind his back as he stared at them in shock. They were the last werewolves left alive, and we were the last vampires. I heard a shriek from beside me and I realised that with my attention distracted, Jacob had taken Alice in a pounce and they were both flying away from me.

Horror filled me as I saw my beloved fighting to the death against a huge wolf and then twin screams drew my attention. Edward's head was rolling away from his collapsed body and Bella was screaming for him. The tears stained her perfect face as Sam turned to face her, malice alive in his eyes that I had never thought I would see there. As Sam leapt towards Bella, I heard the unmistakable thud of my love's body hitting the ground behind me and I had two choices. Save my love or save my sister.

I acted on instinct.

My teeth bared and my venom dripped as I launched myself in a deadly leap towards Sam.


	2. Decision and Action

**Hey guys! I got a reasonable reception for this, so it's continuing – and honestly? I am desperately in love with this story; and the way I am planning for it to go. Also, this chapter is bloody. XD**

**Let yourself fall into this story. Things happen quickly because I am actually writing it with a lot of passion. This is my favourite story and the seeds of the plot haven't even fermented yet...**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review! It makes me happy. My favourite things to do in the world are read Twilight, think about Twilight, write about Twilight, dream about Twilight... etc. **

**MOAR CHAPTERS FOR YOU ALL!**

**OK. Short chapter, this one, but it would have been too long if I kept going on it. I need to split it into several chapters to make them ok-sized. FORGIVE DX**

**Jasper POV**

I hurtled towards Sam with a ferocity I had never seen in myself before. My venom was so thick upon my teeth that it was flecking off into the air.

Milliseconds after Sam's body began to collide with Bella, with his paw striking her head and throwing her defenceless figure limply backwards, I collided with him. I rammed into his head, hard, shattering his skull and destroying his brain. Gruesome, but effective. I rolled over him and jumped back up, spinning around to save my Bella.

I didn't pause to think. I simply started to run towards her, registering faintly Alice's dying screams behind me as I bent, mid stride, to lift Bella's helpless body from the ground, forming an unbreakable cage around her. My head flicked back to Jacob, who was breathing shallowly. I saw where Alice had struck his head by the dent in his skull. He was dying and I didn't know if he would heal fast enough.

I didn't take the chance. I pushed myself faster, putting an immeasurable distance between myself and the place that had been the deaths of my family.

As I ran, I smelled the faintest tinge of fire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I set Bella down gently, only now noticing the unbearable smell of her sweet blood. It had no effect on me as I stared down at her.

Her heartbeat was faint and her head was drenched in blood. Her breathing was shallow. I saw deep scratches in the side of her face, and her body was covered in bruises. I fervently wished that I had killed Sam more slowly and painfully as I watched her, tortured.

Suddenly I heard a choking noise. Her chest was heaving weakly, without the strength to regain normal breathing. She coughed pathetically and blood spat out of her mouth. I would have blanched in horror had I been able to. She was choking on her own blood.

A sob escaped my lips as I fell to my knees beside her. I gently rolled her onto her side and massaged the back of her neck to try and get her to breathe properly. My cries wrenched harder out of my chest as her breathing grew more erratic and her heartbeat stuttered and began to fade away. I had lost my whole family today and I'd be damned (even more than I already was) if I let Bella go, too. I knew what I had to do, and I knew there was no way she would wake up if I didn't do it.

Was I strong enough?

I had to be. If I wasn't, she would die and I would be truly, truly alone for all eternity. I needed her. I wanted her. I loved her, in many more ways than one.

I remembered all the times she had been sad, and I felt compelled to hug her tight and soothe her. From the very start I cared for her... I had thought it was a brotherly instinct kicking in, but as I watched the beauty beneath me die, I knew I was in love. And I knew again what needed to be done.

I descended upon her neck, determined not to think too much about it for fear I would lose my courage.

I sank my pointed teeth into her neck and began to drink slowly. I don't know why, but the taste seemed to repulse me. I guessed because I cared so deeply for her; my entire being screamed at me to free her. I shook slightly, but I knew I needed to drink more – not for me, but for her. The transformation would go very slowly if I didn't put enough venom into her, and I couldn't afford that. If there was not enough poison to take root quickly and heal her injuries, she would die. I needed to put enough in that it would heal her quickly... but the more blood I took, the lower her chances were.

I released, staring sorrowfully at her and cursing myself. It was a vicious catch-22 – the more blood I took, the better chance she would have because the more venom, the faster the healing. But then, the more blood I took, the less there was to carry the venom around, and the weaker she became.

All I could do was cradle her gently in my arms to cool her as the fire that I knew must be raging in her veins took hold. I still didn't know if she would make it or not, and that notion made me cry harder.

I felt her pain distantly; like an echo from the other side of a valley and it scared me to my core to realise that she was too weak to scream.


	3. Sadness and Closure

**Poor Jasper is all depressed and sad, while Bella is in agony. And everyone else is dead. The wolves were brutally destroyed and a fire started. They have no idea what to do.**

**What a mess. I LOVE IT! MWAHAHA! Tying up the plot in a way nobody expects... fun fun fun!**

**I hope you guys do too. Enjoy Chapter Three!**

**Jasper POV**

I was pacing in anguish around the small cave where I had taken Bella for her transformation. At first I had been incredibly ecstatic that she was even alive... then I felt awful that she was, in a way. I had condemned her to this life without her consent.

_When you can live forever. What do you live for? _Who _do you live for?_

She had nobody to live for. She had everyone to die for. The better place they were all in now surely must hate me for keeping her from them. I threw my head back and shouted.

"I'm sorry, Edward! I'm SORRY!" I broke into sobs. "I'm sorry... you won't get to be with her now... for ever you will be stuck without her. Alice... I didn't save you! I'M SORRY! ALL OF YOU!"

The wind picked up with instant ferocity, ricocheting around the cave with vicious force and I cringed against the back, feeling insanely like Edward was screaming at me in response to my apology.

I started rhythmically fisting the wall of the cave desperately. My anguish was becoming overpowering and it was all I could do to keep it from spilling onto Bella too.

I heard her intake of breath. Her heartbeat had been dying out steadily over the past hour but I wasn't worried – her breathing had remained steady. I listened to her breathe, my fists faltering and slipping as I broke inside at the thought of Alice. I had left her to die. I had not been able to save any of them. They were all dead, and I was killing another one!

"Why... are you... fu... furious... with yours... self... right when I need you m... most?" came her ragged heave. My head whipped around to face her and I hesitated, staring. She gasped weakly.

Her globes that were eyes faced mine without condemnation. She wasn't disgusted... or even angry. All I saw in her gaze and felt in her body was sadness... for both of us.

I choked on my breath slightly and swept to her side, folding myself perfectly around her small frame. I was tall enough to lean over her as well, forming a fridge around her boiling skin.

She sighed, content even in her agony and relaxed into me. I felt a surge of happiness and love but I wasn't sure if it was mine or hers.

Her eyes closed slowly but I caught a glimpse of movement in them. The colour was rotating, spinning in a fast circle as red leaked into it. The colour darkened and her eyes deepened before her eyelids obstructed my view and she slept.

**Bella POV**

When I woke, I felt instantly different. There was a very unnerving silence and I labelled it as the absence of my heartbeat. I felt uncomfortably empty, as though I should be dead.

And then I remembered that I should be. All the memories and feelings flooded back into my body, making me wince as the pain of losing Edward slammed into me like a tonne of bricks. I cried out in pain as it burned the hole in my chest and I adopted a position I was used to. I curled up tightly, having the hole in the centre and I clutched myself to stay together.

The burning faded away suddenly and I turned to see Jasper curled against the wall opposite, with his head facing away from me. I saw his head resting against the wall as he lowered my pain.

Without a thought I scooted over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. His head swivelled towards me and my newly improved eyes spotted the pain easily. He was hurting but he was trying to stop me from hurting. I smiled pathetically and reached out to hug him. He surprised me by starting to sob and leaning into me slightly.

I settled next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "When you want to talk..." I said softly. He nodded silently, leaning against the wall and we sat together for a while.

**Jasper POV**

How backwards – Bella the newborn cradling me as I broke down in front of her. She also seemed to have no thirst. I speculated; it seemed likely that it was her aversion to blood that carried on into her new life. It might be easier to train her if that's the case; but either way, I've dealt with thousands of newborns. I'll be fine as long as I can get a grip. I took a deep breath and sat up.

She released her hold and sat up too. Her questions burned in her eyes so I spoke up.

"I feel so guilty," I breathed. She didn't interrupt; it was so easy to talk to her. "I changed you without your consent." She shook her head slightly at that, but motioned for me to continue.

"Well... when I saw Sam about to kill you, I acted automatically. I saved you, but Alice was being attacked at the same time... she died because I saved you and not her." My voice broke at the end and the sadness threatened to overwhelm me as she hugged me again.

I swallowed. She could tell there was more. "They're all gone," I whispered, feeling wretched. "I looked back as I carried you away and I saw Jacob healing slowly. He would not have hurt me if I stayed! I could have saved you in the clearing – he wouldn't have stopped me if it was the only way to keep you alive – and then I could have gotten everyone else's pieces and put them back together! I smelled fire! All the bits will be burned now; they're all gone, for_ever_! I could have... I mean, it's my fault! WHY DIDN'T I HELP THEM?!"

"Because you knew they were gone," she murmured. "It was either help me then, or risk me dying to _maybe _save them. Your subconscious knew the odds and worked with them. And now I am alive. I owe myself to you... I love you, Jasper."

I raised my eyes to her. I felt the truth ringing in every word and I knew she was right. I sighed and sat up, calming myself. I wondered vaguely why she wasn't upset, and I tentatively asked her. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Really, Jasper, do you think such perfect people such as them would not go on to a _better _place? How could there not be more for one such as Carlisle, for example? He was the most good person or vampire you'll ever find! Esme, kind, caring, perfect. Edward, loving and pure. Alice... Alice is Alice. No more needs to be said. Perfect person she is... Emmett. Playful and loving. He always took care of everyone. Rosalie? Beneath the perfect body was a perfect soul." She finished her speech and I looked at her. As she had spoken each word I felt more and more at peace.

She knew exactly what to say to make me feel better; and it was all true. I smiled at her, then raised my face to the sky that was peering at me from outside the cave.

"Goodbye, guys... I hope you are happy, wherever you are," I said softly. "I will miss you, Alice."

Bella sent her regards too. "Edward, I'm sure you can hear me. I will always love you, and I owe myself to you for saving my life countless times," she breathed. "It cost your own life to keep me alive back at the fight... I'm eternally grateful," she finished at a whisper.

Then we both embraced, and again I felt that deep love and I knew it came from both of us.


	4. Firsts and Feelings

**Ok guise, it's the weekend and guess what? Friday night, I have two hours of badminton. Saturday, I have three hours of consecutive netball matches. Sunday, I have 6 hours (not exaggerating – 10-4PM is SIX FUCKING HOURS) of orchestra rehearsal for a big performance at the big city Casino. It sucks because I was looking forward to days of writing, but I guess this is life getting back at me for having an undisturbed four day weekend last time.**

**Remember, when God gives you lemons, find a new God. (Apologies to any avid Christians).**

**Bella POV**

Being a newborn which normally would have been the most incredible thing in my entire existence was paled, clouded and all-round dulled by the deaths of our family.

Jasper broodingly taught me to hunt. While he _had _gotten over our losses, he was still understandably sad. I tried to keep both of us cheerful for the sake of their memories – we being the only ones left meant we had to stick together like hell. Even though I felt guilty for Alice and Edward for discovering such a _meaningful _bond with Jasper, I wanted us to stay together and safe. If anything happened to Jasper, knowing that he was at a nicer place would not be enough to console me and I inevitably would attempt to take my life.

Jasper glanced at me with what was almost concern for my mood swing, but he couldn't quite muster it. He wasn't ready to be himself again and if truth be told, I was weighed down too.

It's like having a heavy cotton sheet draped over you. There's that little bit of extra weight on your whole body as you move. Losses like this physically affected us, and his being an empath didn't help. I was thoroughly glad that I could block him, because otherwise I'd be a wreck too.

My first hunt was a success in more ways than one.

Jasper grew small glints in his eyes when he was teaching me how to have my stance. I guess it awoke the war-loving side of his personality because he was more alive than he had been ever since he spilled his guts to me about saving me and not Alice...

I still can't believe he did, but I am happy. Is it wrong to be happy that Alice died in my place? I can halfway justify it; she had lived much longer than me, but I felt like a terrible monster when I thought about how I had not only stolen Alice's mate, but her right to live. Sadness overwhelmed me whenever I imagined myself with Edward in Heaven or Hell or limbo... wherever it is we go... and Alice with Jasper alive and grieving, but together.

They never could be now, and I doubted that Jasper and I would ever get into enough trouble to die. We had always been the sensible ones. That thought drove a barb of anguish through my side and I wrenched my mind away from that track to think on. Thinking desperately of never having Emmett bear-hug me, never having Rosalie flick her hair in annoyance... never having Esme fold herself around me with that motherly smell... never having Carlisle poke and prod me as a newborn, trying to figure me out.

Never again would I see my family.

Stop it, brain, _stop it! _Thinking about them will not bring them back, but it _will_ make you sad!

'Maybe you will get some closure? You know, get over them by remembering them in peace?' Muttered a little voice in my head.

Great. Now I'm certifiably insane. I hear voices in my head. Just like Ed- NO! How did I get back here? Think about something else; think about something else... my first hunt. Yes, that!

We had jogged around in the bush together, holding hands as we flew between the trees and leaped over logs. Running would never get boring; I was shocked at how I didn't trip over molecules and I used that ability to every advantage. If we needed something? I would sprint around until I had found, collected and organised everything to do with it that we could ever possibly need. I was like a bird, hoarding all the junk that caught my eye.

Anyway, we had spotted a family of bears, and it was surprisingly easy to refrain from slaughtering them instantly, but Jasper still needed to wrap one arm around my neck (from his height, my neck was level with his ribcage, so it wasn't too difficult for him. Seriously, Jasper is _insanely _tall!) and one around my torso... that is, my _whole _torso... top and bottom, if you get what I mean.

Suffice to say, that was enough to distract me.

He showed me how to crouch properly, low on my haunches with my palms down. You keep your whole hand down but press your weight onto your fingers slightly and it gives you bounce and direction if you want to pounce forward and fast. I tested my balance in that position, and I was shocked to feel electricity in my limbs; like a sudden, extreme urge to leap forwards and hit something. It was fantastic! I felt coiled and ready to spring, and he could tell.

He placed one hand on the small of my back to steady me, and the other pushed lightly on my shoulder to make me go lower.

"The lower you are, the more power you get into a straight, quick leap. If you're against real enemies like werewolves or other vampires, it's better to stay on the verge of a crouch all the time, but crouch upright so you are ready to run at a moment's notice," he murmured into my ear. His voice and words blended together impeccably, and the bears noticed nothing. He had a heavenly voice, and as he spoke, his breath blew lightly into my nostrils. They dilated on their own, the traitors, and he smiled softly as his sweet, gentle aroma swam in my brain.

I made myself focus and dropped down again, feeling the familiar rush of energy to my body.

I was just _itching _to leap forwards and the electricity was getting hotter and burned my muscles. I gritted my teeth against the urge to crush the bears and waited for his next instruction.

He grinned and gestured for me to go.

I didn't even realise I had moved at all. I was just about to consciously decide to leap when I was flying through the air towards the father bear, arms outstretched as claws and eyes wild. I bared my teeth automatically as I rammed into the bear.

He didn't stand a chance. I crushed most of his bones on impact and he bellowed in rage an agony as he keeled over. I felt a pang of regret behind my eyes, and the red in my vision swam slightly.

Then a breeze knocked its blood's aroma near me. That was all I needed. I fastened my hands frantically around the bear's neck and yanked it out. The bear died instantly, but it had been in pain for a few seconds, and that's a few seconds too long for me. It's bad enough that I have to kill it, but to hurt it so badly first really _is _monstrous.

Those thoughts came after. What came first was me stretching my jaw and swooping in to gouge away the useless, and tense, muscles of the neck before I hit the main vein through there. I let out a small moan as the warm, sticky, and sugary liquid stuck to my throat and slogged down slowly.

I jumped up, swallowing rapidly, trying to clear my throat of the sticky mess. I ended up having to hack a bit and spit it up before I could breathe properly again. Jasper emerged from the trees, laughing.

"It's all the honey they eat," he explained, smiling softy. I noticed despite myself that he didn't wear a teasing smirk like Ed- um; He would have, but instead had a soft, indulging smile gracing his angel's face. "It makes their blood run thick and very sweet."

"Are all animals' blood affected by their eating habits?" I had the sudden image of anteater blood and shuddered. Ant flavoured blood? I'll pass thanks. Compliments to the chef.

"Yes," he said with a wry grin. "You wait till you try mountain lion. It eats so many different small animals all the time that its blood it completely unique and every one tastes slightly different. Depends how long ago it ate and what it was... there are many factors."

My heart constricted slightly in my chest and I winced, automatically reaching to press down on where my heart should be, but Jasper understood.

"I mentioned mountain lion... it was his favourite. I remember now... sorry," he got quieter and quieter until the end, when he seemed back to his depressed self.

Compulsively and a little idiotically, I ran forwards to hug him. As surprising as said hug was Jasper's reaction. He pushed me away, only to grab my shoulders and swoop in for a kiss.

His icy stone lips no longer felt cold, but vaguely warm and soft. The kiss was a gentle one, but a sad and also happy one. It was forgiving, celebrating, ecstatic and mournful... all those emotions jammed into one surprisingly soft kiss.

Such is the nature of an empath.

It wasn't a passionate, jelly-knees type kiss, but it didn't have to be. He pulled away, smiling again, and took my hand carefully and we walked amiably off to who knows where.

**Hey hey hey! I really got into this chapter and I'm glad it ended up longer than the one page failure I usually provide you guys with :D**


	5. Solving and Ending

**Hai! I'm back; I'm sure you're all pleased. XD**

**Anyway, this chapter will likely be full of finalising because after four pretty much meaningless chapters I think it's time for the story to get over itself. This one was meant to be more of an AU scenario, not a full blown twisty-plot amazing cool awesome story. So there :D**

**And yes, bepuzzlement is MY word. XD**

**Bella POV**

I stared at his face in admiration.

For someone who's lost his family, he was coping remarkably well after only a few weeks.

Of course, I had lost my family too, but I completely believed that they had all gone to heaven. I had never deviated in my certainty that they were all truly good people – it was harder for Jasper because he was more partial to believing our souls died with our human bodies.

Ridiculous.

Anyway, I wasn't sure how much time had passed, out in these desolate – but comfortably homey – woods, all I knew was that he was starting to look more alive again. Looking into his dark, fire coloured eyes, it was hard to believe that-

Wait. Fire coloured? As in, _reddish-gold_?

Crap! When have I let him out of my sight?! He must have found some humans! Crap, crap, _crap!_

I leaned back in worry, staring not really into his eyes, but at them; at his irises - which narrowed as his pupils widened in surprise. They were quite a nice colour; like when you mix a tiny bit of red paint in with some gold and yellow. It was a metallic, glittery orange – but more subtle.

"Um, Jazz?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to upset him; no doubt he was already angry at himself. Funny, I hadn't noticed and waves of self-loathing out of nowhere. "Have you been eating anything... different recently?"

His eyebrows arched then twisted as he grew suspicious. "You're worried about something," he stated cautiously. "What did I do?"

I paused. What was I supposed to say? 'Jazz, how could you! You drank from a human!'? Somehow, I doubted that would go down well.

Maybe I should just be matter-of-fact.

"Jazz," I began. "You're eyes are red... as in, old red. Golden-red. I never noticed it; was it before the figh- the accident?" It still felt like an accusation.

He sobered, then frowned. "They shouldn't be," he said slowly, and not at all defensively. I believed him.

"We-ell... have you drunk from an animal that might have eaten a human recently?" I asked, frowning too.

"I would have smelled the pollution," he said promptly. "Although it would be interesting to see if it still changed your eyes secondhand," he mused.

Weird. Unless he was lying; which I doubted – we knew each other too intensely to lie, or to imagine that the other would be judgemental.

He hasn't drunk from a human in years! Assumedly. Well, it'd be a while. I don't know the date of that war he always talks about. I wonder if he knew who the last human he drank from was? Might as well ask. My mind was wandering anyway... I couldn't figure out why his eyes were mysteriously red – and why I hadn't noticed it before it faded through to orange gold.

"Who was the last human you ever drank from?" I asked absentmindedly, still listening to the chattering of my thoughts.

"Hmm... a guy called Mark Schweisn. Germany. He was an alcoholic; his blood tasted quite bitter, really. It made it easier to quit I suppose." Then he paused. "Or, I guess, you, really. I drank from you to change you... right!"

Right! Duh. That was stupid, Bella... but how come I didn't notice it? I've looked into his eyes countless times since the change. I should have noticed _that_.

"What is it now?" he asked, noting my new bepuzzlement.

"Well, why didn't I notice? I've stared at your eyes enough times recently."

"I can answer that," he said cheekily. "Every time you looked at my eyes you were shot through with either guilt, sympathy or... well... _want_." He grinned, and I scowled.

"Yeah?" I answered drily. If he can tease, I can tease better. "Bite me!"

And off I ran.


End file.
